Different food items provide different satiety or fullness impressions. In other words, a person who consumes equal-energy portions of different food items may feel stronger sensations of fullness, satisfaction or satiety. Consequently, after consuming lower satiety food items, shortly thereafter, the person may proceed with eating additional or larger portions of food. However, after consuming increased or higher satiety food items that have stronger sensations of fullness, the person may forgo or delay eating additional portions or consume smaller portions, thereby reducing the total number of calories that are consumed. Thus, increased or higher satiety food items may partially reduce the quantity of food a person consumes and contribute to healthier diets, thereby assisting with weight control and reducing the risk of diabetes, heart disease, certain cancers and other weight-related disorders.
Bread is a staple food item in many diets. It would be desirable to produce a bread product that provides high satiety or fullness impressions compared to lower satiety breads, such as conventional white or sandwich breads. As a result, a person who consumes higher satiety breads may consume fewer calories, thereby contributing to a healthier diet and reducing the risk of various diseases. These enhancements to bread products should be achieved while not significantly sacrificing quality characteristics, including density, texture, flavor and nutrition of the bread.